


FINDS LOVE.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Eric Cartman, Happy Ending, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Out Of Character Eric Cartman, Top Kyle Broflovski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: South Park no es un pueblo normal, Kyle lo sabe mejor que nadie. Quince años teniendo que soportar cada cosa anormal en su pueblo, deberían haberlo preparado para todo.Pero entonces, cuando crees que nada puede ser peor, el mundo... o mejor dicho South Park se encarga de hacerte saber lo equivocado que estás, te dice que por mucho que te prepares jamás estarás listo.





	1. Kyle Finds Love.

**Author's Note:**

> -Una pequeña advertencia antes de comenzar, posiblemente Cartman este muy OOC, pido disculpas por eso.
> 
> Si esto no te molesta, por favor continua tu lectura.

South Park no es un pueblo normal, Kyle lo sabe mejor que nadie. Quince años teniendo que soportar cada cosa anormal en su pueblo, deberían haberlo preparado para todo.

¡Vamos que uno de sus mejores amigos ha muerto más veces de lo que puede recordar! ¡Hay un mojón con vida! ¡Una toalla drogadicta que chupa pollas para comprar más droga! ¡Conocieron un taco que cagaba helado! ¡Evitaron que la tierra fuera destruida con una foto de dos alíen chupándose sus... algo!

Y eso es solo una pequeña parte de lo que Kyle tiene que ver y a veces vivir.

Pero entonces, cuando crees que nada puede ser peor, el mundo... o mejor dicho South Park se encarga de hacerte saber lo equivocado que estás, te dice que por mucho que te prepares jamás estarás listo.

—¿Kyle?

—Solo... — Su mirada se encontró con la preocupada expresión del castaño, la extraña combinación de colores en sus ojos se veía hermosa, Kyle se preguntó porque no lo había notado antes, el azul y el café se veían bien en él.

Él sonrió y Kyle inevitablemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Son muchas cosas que procesar, Cartman. — La sonrisa de Cartman era bonita, suave y tan natural... Kyle nunca antes lo había visto sonreír de esa manera.

— ¿Sabes? Hace años que no me llamas Cartman. No desde que... — Pero el castaño cerró su boca, lucía levemente preocupado.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — Cartman señaló su propia mano, y Kyle pudo notar el brillo dorado de un anillo de boda. — Oh... Es cierto...

_Cuando Kyle despertó, pensó que seguía en casa de Stan, que se había quedado dormido, porque lo último que recordaba es a Cartman y Kenny peleando por el mando del juego durante los últimos quince minutos. Lo siguiente que supo es que no estaba en casa de Stan._

_El lugar que lo vio despertar era una habitación grande, la superficie bajo él era suave y confortable, una buena cama, las sábanas y almohadas tenían un olor agradable, se sentía increíblemente cálido y Kyle se movió lentamente a la izquierda, el lugar estaba vacío pero la calidez venía de ahí. Alguien había dormido ahí y no hace mucho tiempo se fue. Kyle sabía que debía ser más cauteloso, pero la comodidad que conseguía lo hacía querer olvidar su parte racional._

_—Kyle. — Allí, esa era la voz de Cartman, la reconoce, aunque el gordo trate de forzarla para que suene más grave. — Vamos, Kyle... Despierta._

_—Déjame dormir culón._

_Kyle supo que algo estaba mal cuando escucho la suave risa de Cartman y no uno de sus habituales insultos._

_Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, el sueño y el cansancio parecían haber desaparecido de su sistema, arrojó las sábanas a un lado y se sentó en la cama, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que estaría a salvo con Cartman ahí? ¡El culón es la última persona en quien confiaría y la primera persona en tratar de hacerle algo malo!_

_Kyle busco la pequeña y gorda figura del castaño. Busco en todas partes, pero no encontró a ningún niño con las características antes mencionadas._

_No un niño, pero si un adulto._

_—¡Carajo, Cartman! — Y Kyle tuvo miedo, ¿Qué es lo que ese jodido nazi había hecho? ¿Dónde estaba Stan, Kenny?_

_—Bueno, esto si es jodidamente raro. — Dijo el adulto desconocido y después sonrió. Kyle tuvo esa sensación de haber escuchado antes su voz, pero no lograba asociarlo con ningún rostro que conocía. — Yo solo venía a decirte que el almuerzo está listo. Pero creo que eso es lo que menos importa ahora._

_Kyle debía tranquilizarse, pensar racionalmente y después formar un plan de escape. La habitación lucia normal, había muebles, y muchas fotos colgadas en las paredes; todas ellas de una pareja, el adulto extraño salía en todas ellas junto a otro hombre pelirrojo. También había fotos de una niña pequeña: tenía el cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color café, tenía pecas y una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos._

_Kyle podía decir que era una niña muy feliz._

_Finalmente, una última foto colocada estratégicamente al centro de todas las fotos anteriores. Cuatro hombres sonrientes, todos ellos vestidos formalmente, un pelirrojo, un castaño, un pelinegro y un rubio. En letras doradas había una fecha y una felicitación con dos nombres:_

_ **12 de Enero del 2029.** _

_** "Felicitaciones para los recién casados: Kyle & Eric" ** _

_Kyle observó fijamente la foto._

_Era estúpidamente obvio que el pelirrojo se parecía demasiado a él. El estúpido afro carmín, los ojos verdes y las pecas, la pequeña cicatriz que consiguió hace un año justo sobre su ceja derecha. El pelinegro era Stan eso es seguro, Kenny debe ser el rubio... entonces..._

_Entonces..._

_—¿Cartman? — El castaño sonrió y asintió._

_Kyle tenía dos teorías: la primera se basaba en que finalmente había enloquecido, South Park había ganado y la locura lo había consumido. La segunda, iba con la esperanza. Un sueño._

_Un sueño o la locura. Kyle prefería la primera opción, pero en estas circunstancias era seguramente la segunda._

_Él no podía haberse casado con Cartman de todas las malditas personas, dejando de lado el hecho de que era un hombre._

_¿2029? ¡Cuando se durmió todavía era 2018!_

_¡No!_

_¡JODIDAMENTE NO!_

_Kyle se golpeó y su nariz sangró. Algunas gotas cayeron sobre las sábanas, pero al pelirrojo este hecho lo tenía sin cuidado, porque el dolor era real, y eso significaba que no era un sueño._

_—¡No hagas eso, Kyle! — Cartman o quien decía ser Cartman se acercó al mueble cerca de la cama, del primer cajón sacó algunos pañuelos y gentilmente limpio su nariz. Kyle habría alejado su toque, si no hubiese estado más pendiente de su apariencia._

_Su cabello castaño lucía un poco desordenado y desprecia un olor a fresas, Kyle se encontró teniendo el impulso de acariciarlo y verificar por sí mismo si era tan suave como se veía._

_En las fotos pudo ver que Cartman era más bajo que él, Kyle casi quiso sonreír porque Cartman siempre se había burlado sobre la estatura de Kyle, presumiendo que él era más alto que el "sucio judío"._

_—Esto no puede ser real. — Susurró._

_—Por favor Kyle, es South Park. — Cartman contrario a él, lucía bastante tranquilo. — Te aseguro que esto es nada comparado con lo que te tocará vivir hasta que salgas del jodido pueblo. — Él tenía un punto._

**K &E**

—¿Kahl? —Cartman agito su mano frente a su rostro, parpadeo varias veces antes de fijar su vista en el castaño.

Su café estaba tibio ya, ninguno de los dos había tocado las galletas en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Cómo pasó? — Pregunto, quería saber cómo es que termino enamorado del niño que odiaba y que lo odiaba ¿Cómo fue posible que dos personas tan distintas terminarán uniendo sus vidas para siempre?

Cartman lo observó fijamente por varios segundos, después ladeó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

—Tú me ayudaste mucho, pero en realidad no sé qué te impulso a hacerlo. —Cartman tomó una galleta y la mordió. — Un día, me dijiste que debía tomar terapia. Eso me aterro porque pensé que sabias, que de algún modo habías averiguado todo...

—¿Saber qué?

—Sobre mis complejos, mis inseguridades, las máscaras que utilizaba para pretender que todo estaba bien. La terapia ayudó bastante, aunque al principio me negué. Fuiste un dolor en el culo por casi tres meses hasta que accedí. — Kyle noto que Cartman había cambiado rápidamente el tema de conversación, le hubiese preguntado más, pero noto la desesperación en su mirada, casi suplicándole que no lo hiciera. — Incluso me ayudaste con mi dieta.

Kyle sonrió, veía a Cartman comer otra galleta mientras decía la palabra: dieta.

—No me mires así, son galletas saludables. Además, la mitad de estas son tuyas, sin azúcar y sin nada que altere la glucosa en tu sangre. Una receta que tu madre me enseñó.

No podía decir que Cartman estaba delgado, sin embargo, ya no había sobre peso.

Era una vista realmente agradable. Cartman nunca fue un niño de mal aspecto, pero el sobre peso no te dejaba ver más allá. Aunque las mejillas regordetas y el leve carmín que a veces se pintaba en ellas cuando Cartman se esforzaba era adorable.

Kyle esperaba que ese detalle no hubiera desaparecido, se sentiría muy decepcionado.

—Me diste apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, muchas gracias Kyle.

_¡Oh!_

Las mejillas de Cartman se sonrojaron enmarcando bellamente una sonrisa.

Su corazón se aceleró.

Era mucho más hermoso ahora.

Kyle subió su mano hasta su pecho, posicionó su mano sobre el lado de su corazón y oprimió con fuerza, se sintió tan cálido, se encontró deseando poder ver la sonrisa de Cartman todos los días, desayunar con él, hablar con él de cualquier tema intrascendente como el clima o la nueva serie que verán esa noche, desea los besos, las caricias... el amor.

Una familia.

— ¿Quién es la niña?

—Tres años antes de casarnos oficialmente, la adoptamos cuando tenía cinco meses de edad. Se llama Irene. — Luego Cartman sonrió. — Pero no te preocupes, ella no es adicta a los abortos.

Kyle sonrió también.

Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Podría enamorarse de Cartman.

— ¿Dónde está ella?

—Son vacaciones de verano, así que está en la playa con sus abuelos, tus padres.

— ¿Soy feliz? — Todas las fotos que había visto hasta el momento le decían que sí, que era realmente feliz. Su gran sonrisa, el amor que había en sus ojos, la forma tan natural que posaba junto a Cartman, lo tocaba, lo abrazaba y lo besaba sin dudas.

—Yo espero que sí, porque yo realmente soy muy feliz. — Cartman tomó su mano, las galletas quedaron olvidadas, y su café ya estaba completamente frío. —Fue gracias a ti que me convertí en alguien capaz dar cariño. Antes no sabía cómo hacerlo, supongo que antes estuve tan solo que no lo noté hasta que tú me lo recordaste.

Sí.

JODIDAMENTE SÍ.

Kyle quería esto con Cartman.

—Anda, prueba una galleta, y dime si te gustan. — Cartman dejó ir sus manos y Kyle se sintió abrumado y vacío sin su gentil toque.

—Gracias. — Kyle tomó la galleta que Cartman eligió para él, abrió su boca y antes de poder morderla, el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y una risa infantil fue lo único que escuchó, después todo fue oscuridad.

**K &E**

—¡PAPI, PAPI, PAPI!

—¡Irene no corras o te vas a caer! — Sheila se escuchaba preocupada. Eric le diría algún día que esa preocupación innecesaria le sacaría canas.

El día que tuviera ganas de morir.

—¡Papi! — Irene corrió hacía él, Eric abrió sus brazos y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

—¿Como te fue en la playa? ¿Te divertiste? — Kyle revolvió el cabello de su pequeña.

—¡Me divertí mucho papá! — Irene observó a Kyle por varios segundos, antes de darse cuenta. — ¿No fuiste a trabajar?

—No.

Eric y Kyle se sonrieron en complicidad.

—Hoy visite a un viejo amigo, y papi tuvo una visita inesperada.

—¿Visita inesperada? — Gerald y Sheila entraron a la cocina, ambos lucían agotados, pero felices.

Eric era consciente de que Irene era una niña con mucha energía, pero sus suegros parecían adorar que fuera así.

—Un viejo conocido de South Park. — Respondió Eric, sin darle demasiada importancia a eso.

Sheila se alzó de hombros, si Eric no quería decir más, estaba bien para ella. Un viejo conocido quizás era Kenny ó Butters.

—¿Puedo tener a mi nieta favorita de vuelta?

Irene se fue con sus abuelos. Las carcajadas de la niña se perdieron por los pasillos que los llevaban al jardín.

—Y, esta visita inesperada ¿Se portó bien?

—Se rompió la nariz y mancho tus sabanas favoritas, también pensó que estaba loco... pero por algún motivo extraño, le hable tan bien de mí, desesperadamente intente que me amara.

—Lo conseguiste, Eric.

—Sí, lo conseguí. — Kyle se inclinó suavemente, tomó los labios de Eric en un corto y dulce beso. — Y todo tiene sentido para mí, incluso la nariz rota en casa de Stan hace años.

—Oye, yo tuve que esperar casi siete años para volver a probar tus galletas.

—¿Acaso la espera no valió la pena?

—Lo valió, cada maldito segundo.

Kyle tomó las manos de Eric, hubo solo una vez que Eric buscó sus manos, después... siempre fue Kyle quien lo hacía.

—Te amo Eric.

—También te amo. 


	2. Kyle Finds a Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altere un poco el Canon, en este fic, Wendy no besa a Eric cuando son niños, lo besa cuando tienen 17 años y para ese entonces Kyle ya estaba más que enamorado de Eric y nuestro culón ya sentia algo por el judio -pero no lo quería admitir-.

Lo primero que Kyle vio al abrir sus ojos fue la palabra "Game Over" en toda la pantalla de televisión, confundido y aun con la bruma del sueño oscureciendo sus pensamientos racionales, Kyle busco en la sala a Eric. O en la cocina, porque lo último que recuerda es la voz de Eric diciendo que el almuerzo estaría listo en cinco minutos más, pero entonces Kyle había estado en su habitación, cubierto por sus sábanas favoritas.

¿En qué momento había bajado al primer piso? ¿En qué momento comenzó a jugar videojuegos? ¿En qué momento se quedó dormido? ¿Y por qué en el piso y no en el sofá? Mira que se había gastado sus buenos dólares en su sofá, por algo era su favorito, incluido el hecho de que era jodidamente cómodo.

Kyle tallo sus ojos, dos segundos después supo que definitivamente no estaba en casa.

— ¿Eric? — Su voz sonaba áspera, su garganta estaba seca, debería conseguir un vaso de agua, eso podía esperar, definitivamente. Ahora estaba más interesado en la figura de Eric, visiblemente más joven, más gordito y lleno de complejos e inseguridades que ocultaba tras miles de máscaras de odio, mentiras, frialdad, hipocresía, desprecio y miedo.

Toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia había odiado a Eric, pero entonces un día cualquiera, mientras jugaba videojuegos en casa de Stan, se quedó dormido y despertó casado con Eric, 11 años en el futuro. Y amo absolutamente todo de él, su sincera sonrisa, su mirada amable y la forma en que había dicho que era feliz con él.

Eric, la persona que nunca creía que podría darle algo como amor o una familia.

El camino hasta ese punto fue en palabras de Kyle: Extenso y complicado, terriblemente complicado. Agotador en muchos aspectos, porque Eric no confiaba en él, avanzaba con pasos pequeños y no lo haría fácil para Kyle o sus terapeutas.

A veces, en la soledad de su habitación, la idea fugaz de rendirse cruzaba su mente, pero no lo hizo.

A veces, creía que era egoísta. Había ocasiones en las que sentía que estaba haciendo esto solo para él, solo para su felicidad.

Y tal vez, tal vez tenía razón.

Seis meses después, todo su arduo trabajo valió la pena.

 _—Gracias, Kyle. —_  Ahí, Kyle vislumbro una pequeña sonrisa. Era nada comparada a la que Kyle puede recordar, pero, es todo lo que Kyle quiere, todo lo que necesita para no darse por vencido.

También entendió que Eric necesitaba esto, que lo necesitaba a él, Kyle estuvo bien con ser solo su amigo, su apoyo incondicional, él sería lo que Eric necesitará, si necesitaba a un amigo para hablar o llorar, Kyle estaría ahí.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y su mano derecha acarició gentilmente su cabello castaño, Kyle recuerda lo difícil que fue mantener sus manos lejos del cabello de Eric una vez que pudo sentirlo entre sus dedos, gratamente descubrió que el cabello de Eric siempre olía a fresas.

El mando del videojuego cayó de las manos de Kenny, Eric cayó hacia el hombro del rubio y Kyle frunció su ceño. No le gusto, se movió lentamente y en silencio, sujeto a Eric suavemente y lo separó de Kenny. Cuando acomodo al castaño con algunos cojines que había en el piso y lanzó a Kenny lejos de Eric, Kyle se sintió satisfecho.

Por alguna razón, recordó a Stan. Su amigo le había dicho alguna vez que sus celos eran absurdos, porque según sus palabras  _"solo a ti te puede gustar Cartman."_  Stan le sonreía pícaramente y le daría tres palmaditas en la espalda.

Kyle confió en las palabras de su amigo.

Solo para que un año más tarde Wendy le robara el primer beso de Eric, frente a cientos de personas -Stan, incluido- y bien, después de eso disculpa si Kyle es un poco paranoico o celoso.

Kyle se quejó con su mejor amigo y no le hablo a Stan por dos meses completos, aunque al bastardo no parecía importarle y cada vez que lo veía haciendo berrinches, le sonreía altaneramente, como si él supiera algo que él no.

Pese a todo, Stan siempre estuvo ahí para él. Cuando le contó que estaba terriblemente, perdidamente enamorado del Culón, le sonrió y le dijo que lo apoyaría en todo, a él y a Eric. Y fue más que solo apoyo, por alguna razón Stan parecía estar más desesperado que él cada vez que Kyle quería lanzar la toalla.

Stan fue sin duda una pieza clave para alcanzar su felicidad.

—Estúpido pobre... — Eric hablo entre sueños. Su ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus mejillas regordetas, suaves y adorables, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y carnosos.

El corazón de Kyle se aceleró.

Hay una idea estúpida en su mente.

Nunca pudo perdonarse por haber permitido que Wendy robara el primer beso de Eric, entonces: Aquí estaba, dos años antes de que eso suceda, teniendo la oportunidad de besar a Eric. Siendo solo detenido por el pensamiento de ser 11 años mayor que él y que, obviamente Eric aun no lo ama, ni siquiera contempla esa posibilidad.

— ¡Que te jodan! — Algo que aprendió de la vida, es que debes tomar los riesgos sin importar el resultado.

Kyle se inclinó sobre Eric, su corazón latía sin control alguno, el pensamiento de detenerse cruzó varias veces por su cabeza, pero era desplazado por el deseo de besar a Eric, de tener el primer beso de Eric.

Sí, Kyle definitivamente era egoísta. Podrías culparlo por querer esto.

Su mano derecha sujetó el mentón del castaño, cerró sus ojos y finalmente unió sus labios con los de Eric, el beso sabía a chocolate, fue bastante inocente, nada comparado a los besos apasionados y desenfrenados que solía tener, pero era suficiente para hacerlo ver las estrellas y la luna.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — La voz de Stan hizo que Kyle apartara sus labios de la boca del castaño, sus ojos verdes encontraron la mirada confundida de un Stan mucho más joven. — ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¡¿Y qué jodidos le haces a Cartman?! — Todas las alarmas de Stan se activaron.

Bien, Kyle probablemente lo jodió un poco.

Cómo explicar esto de manera coherente y sin hacerlo ver como un pervertido. Bastante difícil, a decir verdad.

Un desconocido en la sala de tu casa, un adulto, un adulto desconocido en la sala de tu casa besando a uno de tus amigos mientras dormía.

—Apártate de él, ahora mismo. — Kyle siguió las órdenes de Stan, levantó sus manos hacia arriba en señal de rendición, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco la situación era ridículamente extraña. — Voy a llamar a la policía, maldito pervertido. — Kyle se alegraría de la preocupación que Stan presenta por el bienestar de Eric, pero en su posición, debe preocuparse primero por él mismo.

— ¡Espera, Stan! — El pelinegro parecía más sorprendido y preocupado, ¿Por qué o cómo es que ese desconocido conoce su nombre? — Sé que no vas a creerme, pero soy yo. Soy Kyle.

La preocupación de Stan crece al doble al oír el nombre de Kyle y darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo no está en la sala, en donde lo dejó completamente dormido hace veinte minutos.

— ¿Dónde está Kyle?

—Aquí, — El judío se señala y le sonríe a Stan. — Te lo juro Stan, soy Kyle, así es como luzco 11 años en el futuro.

—Claaaarooo. — Stan no le cree, no es nada nuevo, considerando que sus padres habían hecho algo parecido a esto solo para asustar a su hijo. — ¿Y tú eres un alcohólico? ¿Drogadicto? ¿Qué clase de terrible futuro le espera a Kyle?

—No me crees, lo entiendo. — Kyle cerró sus ojos. — ¿Recuerdas el estanque Stark cuando teníamos trece?

Stan parece dudar un poco, pero finalmente asiente.

—Fue cuando te dije que...

—... Estabas confundido, porque creías que te gustaba Kenny. — Es algo demasiado personal, íntimo, no es algo que puedas saber con facilidad, porque esa fue la primera y última vez que hablaron sobre eso.

— ¿Kyle?

—Hola, Stan.

 

**K &E**

 

—Esto es... — Stan busco la palabra dentro de su cabeza, — curioso. Extraño, raro.

—Por favor Stan, es South Park. Te aseguro que esto es nada comparado con lo que te tocará vivir hasta que salgas del jodido pueblo. — Kyle se permitió tomar prestadas las palabras de Eric, y cuánta razón había tenido cuando le dijo eso.

Stan tomó esas palabras como verdad.

—Creo que después de esto nada me sorprenderá. — El pelirrojo sujeto el vaso de jugo entre sus manos, quería reír por la declaración de Stan y decirle que definitivamente no debería creer eso.

—Déjame contradecir eso. — Kyle rió suavemente.

—Pruébame. — Stan lo retó sonriendo también. Kyle levanto su mano derecha y señalo con orgullo el hermoso anillo de bodas.

—Estoy casado. — Dijo.

Stan elevó su ceja derecha, lo observo sin decir palabra alguna, Kyle podía leer perfectamente sus pensamientos, ¿Eso que tiene de raro o sorprendente?

—Felizmente casado con Eric Theodore Cartman. — Kyle habría deseado tener una cámara fotográfica.

— ¡No jodas! ¡Pero tú odias a Cartman! ¡Cartman te odia más que a nada en el mundo! — Kyle pensó que era algo bueno que estuvieran teniendo esta conversación en la cocina, de otra manera Stan y sus gritos hubieran despertado a Kenny y Eric.

—Es algo difícil de explicar.

Hay un cómodo silencio entre ambos, Stan sigue procesando la información que Kyle le ha dicho y el judío lo deja hacerlo.

Cuando hicieron pública su relación hubo asombro e incredulidad por parte de algunos, apoyo y rechazo por igual.

No se sorprendió al saber que casi todos sus amigos los apoyaron -después de que se recuperaron del shock inicial-, lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue tener el apoyo de sus padres, pero el rechazo de Liane. Cualquiera diría que sería al revés.

Eric peleó con su madre muchas veces después de eso, finalmente después de tres años, Eric no quiso saber nada de ella. Era triste, era doloroso, especialmente para Eric.

—Así que... — Stan lo saca de su nube de pensamientos. — ¿Casado con Cartman?

—Casado con Eric y tengo una niña de cuatro años, la adoptamos. — Stan observa detenidamente la radiante y feliz sonrisa de Kyle, aún no puede creer que esa felicidad sea gracias a Cartman, el niño que duerme tranquilamente en su sala.

—Estoy feliz por ti, amigo.

—Gracias. — El pelinegro le sonríe y Kyle no puede evitar pensar que esa sonrisa de Stan, ya la conoce. Pero Stan le da también tres palmaditas en la espalda y todo para Kyle cobra sentido.

El por qué Stan no se sorprendió cuando le dijo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Eric. Su apoyo incondicional, la manera de alentarlo cada vez que parecía estar dándose por vencido.

 _—Vas a arrepentirte si te rindes, Kyle._  — ¡El bastardo ya sabía! ¡Por que el mismo se lo había contado (una versión 11 años mayor)!

—De verdad muchas gracias, Stan. — Y ahora, este "gracias" es más que solo una palabra, es aprecio, es felicidad por tener a un amigo tan bueno como Stan, es todo lo que Kyle es. Todo lo que puede entregarle.

—No es nada, Kyle. Si Cartman te hace feliz, entonces yo los apoyo.

—Él va a cambiar mucho, Stan. Y yo lo voy a ayudar, mi versión más joven claro está. —Stan asiente. — Pero habrá momentos en los que va a querer rendirse, te pido que no lo dejes hacerlo. — Esto es importante, piensa Kyle, porque su amigo es una pieza fundamental para que el rompecabezas encaje a la perfección. — Por favor amigo, amo a Eric más de lo que puedas imaginar, amo lo que tengo con él ahora, amo la familia que tengo con él...

—Kyle...

—No me dejes darme por vencido o voy a arrepentirme lo que me reste de vida.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo Kyle. — Stan le sonríe y Kyle puede ver la determinación en su mirada, es la misma que él vio durante varios años, la misma mirada que vio el día de su boda cuando Stan le entre los anillos de bodas.

Un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios.

Y ya que estaba aquí, ¿Por qué no evitar otra desgracia?

—Por cierto, déjame advertirte sobre Wendy, — Él podía evitar eso, incluso si ahora ya tenía el primer beso de Eric, podía evitar que Wendy lo besara.

Stan se quedó repentinamente solo en la cocina de su casa, sin la oportunidad de saber lo que Kyle había querido decir sobre "advertirle sobre Wendy".

 

**K &E**

 

Kyle observó a Eric dormir.  

Se lleva la galleta que tiene en su mano hacia la boca y la muerde, Kyle siente que podría llorar, el sabor es más que delicioso, un segundo mordisco y la galleta se acabó.

Su madre hace esas galletas y Kyle había pensado que no estaban mal para ser saludables, sin embargo, aunque el sabor es casi el mismo, hay algo en las galletas que preparo Eric, algo diferente, algo que les da ese sabor único e inigualable.

No lo sabe y no podrá saberlo durante un tiempo.

— ¿Kyle? — Stan está parado en el marco de la entrada de la sala de estar.

—Ummm, hola. — El pelirrojo se da la vuelta para ver a Stan.

— ¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASO EN LA NARIZ? — Finalmente la voz de Stan logra despertar a Cartman y a Kenny.

Kyle no puede evitar regresar su mirada a Eric, el culón bostezo y se tallo los ojos para intentar alejar al sueño. Kenny le da igual, sin embargo.

—No me creerías si te dijera. — Murmura Kyle. Stan está a punto de decir  _"pruébame"_  pero la última vez que dijo eso, descubrió que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba casado con la persona menos esperada.

—Ok, no me digas más, solo vamos a limpiarte.

Pero Kyle no presta atención a Stan, demasiado concentrado en Cartman.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo estúpido judío?

Bueno, ese iba a ser un largo camino por recorrer.

 

**K &E**

 

— ¿Kyle? ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?! — Stan se escucha soñoliento, Kyle sonríe al saber que ha interrumpido las preciosas horas de sueño del pelinegro.

—Las cuatro de la madrugada. — Responde, casi tarareando.

— ¡¿Qué jodidos quieres?!

—Debí haberlo sabido, — dice Kyle tranquilamente, a su lado Eric duerme profundamente, no hay nada que lo agoté más que una buena ronda de sexo. — Cuando me queje de Wendy robándome el primer beso de Eric, tú me miraste como se mira a un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche por nada.

Hay silencio del otro lado de la línea, después Stan comienza a reírse.

— ¡Así que finalmente lo descubriste! ¡Maldito pervertido abusador de menores! — Cuarenta y seis segundos después, Stan dejó de reírse. — Espere demasiado para esto y valió cada maldito segundo.

—Muy gracioso Stan. — A Kyle no pareció divertirlo esta situación. — ¡¿Sabes cuantas veces planeé matar a Wendy?! — El pelirrojo casi podía ver la cara pálida de Stan.

—Amigo, tú estás demente.

—Sí, lo sé. Solo no te metas con Eric y estarás a salvo.

—Te lo juro.

—Gracias por no dejar que me rindiera, Stan.

—Iba a cortarte las pelotas si lo hacías.

Kyle cortó la llamada, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y se acurruco cerca de Eric, lo abrazo gentilmente para no despertarlo, hundió su nariz en el cabello suave de Eric y se dejó llevar por la calidez y el cansancio.

Mañana tenía algo interesante que contarle a Eric.

—Te amo, Eric. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien, que tal... cualquier comentario es bien recibido.
> 
> Por cierto, sé que dije que solo serian dos capítulos. Pero podría haber un tercero con propuesta de matrimonio y lemon.
> 
> PD:
> 
> Recuerden que esto es KYMAN
> 
> Kyle Activo x Cartman Pasivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Que tal, les gusto???
> 
> Probablemente tenga una segunda parte. Adivinaron si pensaron que se trataba de lo versión de Kyle adulto yendo al pasado.
> 
> Pero no adivinaron si creen que se encontra con Cartman. 
> 
> ¿Stan o Kenny? ¿Adivinan?


End file.
